Pandora Hearts- Jack's Lambet
by ClockworkXII
Summary: Jack was so focused on what was behind him he missed what was ahead. A son. Hey just a short story I came up with on the fly hope you enjoy.


He lied there in the Abyss the world that he knew the life that he had and everything that he had done it was all gone now. Jack Vessalius was done his life was over his hundred-year plan to destroy the world thwarted and his wish to see Lacie again had crumbled to ash. As he lay there weeping to himself alone in this darkness lights fell around him, glowing balls of light the light of the Abyss. Jack sat up he knew what these lights were they were what made up everything in the Abyss every chain, every weapon, every person and they could show memories, guide others and show what can be and what could be. The lights gathered around him till the darkness was replaced by a garden Jack was sitting in the grass under a tree the sun was out and it was warm, he heard a pair of voices coming from off in the distance he looked at them to find himself and Levi walking the path towards the tower. Jack remembered this was the day he met Alice maybe there was something he was missing something that happened that day. He got up and he followed them everything went as he remembered but there was something different outside the tower there stood Gil and Vincent but there was a third boy he had golden hair and looked a lot like Jack "Oz?" Jack muttered in confusion he approached the group the other Jack was frozen as was the boy as they looked at each other Jack stood next to them surprised "Levi who is he?" the other Jack asked softly he knew the answer but he just couldn't say it "His name is Oz."" Levi answered "And he his Lacie's child and your son." Jack's eyes widened Oz looked just like Jack except younger he was fifteen but he was born with red eyes his mother's eyes. The world around them disappeared leaving Jack alone "O-our son." Jack muttered in surprise the lights regathered showing the inside of the tower Oz sat at the table Jack on the other end Oz held a black rabbit that sat on his lap as he cuddled it neither said a word. "So." Jack said trying to get the conversation started "What's the rabbit's name?" Oz looked away "Alice." He said shyly "She's my friend." "Well Gil and Vincent are your friends to right?" Jack asked "Yeah but she was my friend first." "Who gave it to you?" Jack asked he didn't know where he was going with this but he had to start somewhere "Mommy did." Oz said Jack became stiff he still missed Lacie but the boy he called her mommy it was un expected. "Are you going to take her away?" Oz asked pleading "What? No." Jack said quickly recovering "Gil said since I'm older than them I shouldn't have a stuffed animal. But she's not a toy Alice is a real girl." Jack smiled even though Oz was physically fifteen he was actually a couple months' old. Several weeks passed and one day Alice had disappeared and despite the searching and talking to both Gil and Vincent she could not be found anywhere, Oz became upset and Jack couldn't think of anything to calm his son. A week had passed and Jack had come to visit Oswald stood in the garden by the tower waiting for him the sound of what seemed like a group of voices came from the tower "What's going on?" Jack asked Oswald put his fingers to his lips and beckoned him upstairs as they reached Oz's room they caught glimpse of a girl with long black hair who was about Oz's age she was playing with Oz, Gil, and Vincent as they played knights. "Who is she?" Jack asked she looked like Lacie but she was so small. "She came to us through the gate." Oswald said "She says her name is Alice." Jack stared the girl had purple eyes and had an uncanny resemblance to Lacie "We believe she is Oz's twin." "She isn't." Jack muttered. "What?" Oswald asked. "She's not his twin. But she is his other half." Jack finished. The world went dark and the vision ended Jack's knees grew weary as he lost the strength to stand he fell to his knees tears poured down his face "Lacie…" He whispered chocking as he cried sorrow filled his heart "I'm sorry… I-I didn't know." Jack bowed his head as he cried tears dripped from his face his eyes were closed as he cried he felt warmth overcome him it felt warm now. He opened his eyes he now sat on wat seemed to be water as he looked around that was all he could see, he looked down once again and he saw visions and flashes of what happened as well as vision of what could have happened. One showed what would happen if he had completed his mission another showed him a happier ending, one showed him Oz and Alice married with children a little Jack was running around the garden playing Gil's daughter Lacie and another shown a tragic scene as Alice lied in a puddle of blood Oz holding her hand as she faded away sharing with each other one last kiss. "Beautiful aren't they?" A voice called out Jack looked up there was a table sitting on the water a small island with a single apple tree stood on it and a man with white hair and silver eyes sat at the head of the table a white haired woman stood next to him "Who are you?" Jack asked standing up "Please take a seat." The gentleman offered Jack sat wine was poured and the man lifted his glass "Let us drink." He said with a smile "To what?" Jack asked "To your retribution."


End file.
